This invention relates to filters for filtering fluids such as engine oil, coolant, fuel, hydraulic or transmission fluid. Fluid filters are used to remove contaminants from fluid.
Fluid filters are used to remove contaminants from fluid such as an engine oil. Internal combustion engines use oil to lubricate bearings and reduce friction. This oil is circulated through the engine and carries contaminants such as metal particles, carbon particles and dirt which may cause harm to the engine. In order to effectively lubricate the engine, engine oil is passed through a filter to remove the contaminants before the oil is recirculated into the engine. The typical oil filter is attached to an internal combustion engine at the oil filter receptacle. Engine oil passes through a discharge opening in the oil filter receptacle, into a fluid filter and then into the engine lubrication system through an oil inlet pipe. A filter element in the fluid filter removes contaminates from the oil before it reenters the engine through the oil inlet pipe. Because of the dynamic nature of this process, oil filters must be sealed to protect from oil leaking into the atmosphere.
Oil filters have traditionally been of a disposable type creating a great environmental concern. Used oil filters are disposed of in landfills or by incinerating. Recent improvements in the art have separated the filter elements from the filter canister allowing users to dispose of only the filter element and thus reducing the quantity of waste material. However, a large volume of waste is still generated by disposing of the filter element.
Various engine manufacturers, such as Caterpillar Detroit, etc., use different arrangements for attaching oil filters to their engine blocks. The different mount necessitates additional cost to produce and distribute oil filters. The supply of filters for various engine manufacturers involves the remanufacture of major components of an oil filter or an entire filter assembly in order to adapt a filter product to a particular engine.
There is a need for a fluid filter for filtering a variety of fluids which features a reusable filter element and which can easily be adapted to different connection configurations, especially for use in engines as oil filters.
More particularly, there is a need for an oil filter with a spinning filter screen that will assist in keeping contaminants in suspension until filtered, and then assist in forcing the contaminants to a contaminant trap at the bottom of the filter.
A fluid filter which comprises a canister having an open end and a closed end, the canister sealing to an adapter body to prevent leakage between the canister and the adapter body, the adapter body having a plurality of fluid inlet ports extending through the adapter assembly body into the cavity formed by the canister and the adapter body assembly, a threaded fluid outlet port extending through the adapter body, a threaded ring adapter for adapting the outlet port to a variety of connection configurations, a multistage wire mesh filter element having a weave which is designed to prevent fluid contaminants from passing through the filter element while inhibiting the contaminant particles from becoming lodged in the filter mesh, the fluid inlet ports in the adapter body being formed at an angle to create a tornado type turbine fluid motion within the canister to suspend contaminants which are blocked from passage through the screen in the fluid and allow such contaminants to settle in the canister out of the flow path of fluid being filtered, a sediment chamber formed in the canister by a sediment trap, a relief valve assembly in the canister to allow fluid to bypass the filter element in the event the filter element becomes clogged, an anti-siphon valve in the fluid filter to prevent unfiltered fluid from being back-flushed from the filter, a switch for warning of a filter which needs to be removed and cleaned, and a magnetized drain plug to assist with contaminant removal from the fluid and allow the canister to be drained prior to removal to reduce injury and spillage. The cylindrical, reusable filter may further comprise a filter screen adjacent to the unfiltered fluid compartment, means for spinning the filter screen about the central axis under the force of oil from the oil inlet.
An object of the invention is to provide a simple, cost-effective method of using cleanable filters. A principle object and advantage of the present invention is that the fluid filter is adaptable to a variety of connections through the use of an inexpensive adapter ring. Specifically, the present invention may be used as an oil filter on an engine and be adapted to the engine with an adapter ring.
A further advantage of the invention is a reusable filter element which will reduce landfill volume and the number of filter elements burned in incinerators and reduce the cost of filter maintenance.
A feature of the invention is an adapter body which has angled fluid inlet ports to create a turbine action within the canister to suspend contaminants, which are filtered from the fluid by the filter element in the swirling unfiltered fluid.
A feature of the invention is a filter element made from a fabric which is woven in a pattern to resist clogging from contaminants. A still further feature of the invention is filter element utilizing multiple layers of different size weave openings to progressively filter fluid as it passes through the filter element and thus reducing clogging while increasing the total surface area of the filter element utilized to filter fluid. Another feature of the invention is a sediment trap which is used with the turbine action created by the angled fluid inlet ports in the adapter body to trap sediment out of the fluid flow path of the filter thus reducing the clogging of the filter and increasing the filter maintenance interval.
Another feature of the invention is a relief valve assembly to allow fluid to continue to flow in the event the filter element becomes clogged. Another feature of the invention is an anti-syphon device built into the fluid filter to prevent fluid from being syphoned out of the unfiltered chamber of the canister and causing damage due to try starting the engine by siphoning the oil out of the fluid filter.
Another feature of the invention is provided by an outer filter screen that filters large particles from the fluid and an inner filter screen with smaller mesh openings that filters smaller particles from the fluid, the two screens providing a multi-stage filter.
Another feature of the invention is a spinning filter screen.
Further features and advantages of the invention are pointed out with the description of the preferred embodiment, drawings and claims of this application.